The invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image with use of an electrophotographic process.
There has been proposed an electrophotographic image forming apparatus in which a white toner is used in addition to color toners. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-68811. Forming a layer (a white toner image) such as an underlayer of an image layer (color toner images) with use of the white toner allows for reduction in an influence exerted by a ground color of a recording medium (a transfer member) that, for example, may have a color tone or may be made of a transparent material, and allows for improvement in color development accordingly.